


First time for everything

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there's a first time for everything, here is one of those times.</p>
<p>Written for Day Six of the Lewis Week of Love challenge: Sexual Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

Robbie waited for James to come out of the bathroom. He could hear that James had switched off the shower and he allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of his young lover with beads of moisture on his pale, flawless skin, to think of him towelling himself off, to imagine his long, lean legs and firm arse. Robbie felt the familiar stirrings of desire for James. His mind also turned as it did inexorably to thoughts of James fucking him not to put too fine a point on it. The first night they’d shared a bed, when to be honest both of them had been far too nervous to get up to anything, Robbie’s first explosive image of James and him together had been the thought of James opening him up, preparing him and then fucking him and the desire had not lessened in the last few months. 

The door opened and James walked into the room. Robbie couldn’t keep the grin off his face, since the first time they’d been together that night in the B&B James’ usual way of announcing that he wanted Robbie was to walk into the bedroom naked. James smiled back, reaching down to pull back the covers and slide in next to Robbie, slowly moving towards Robbie and kissing him. Robbie rejoiced in the possessive way that James almost always kissed him these days; the pure strength of the lad was one of his greatest turn-ons.

James’ hand began to move possessively down Robbie’s torso towards his prick but Robbie moved to catch it pulling the hand up towards his mouth and kissing James’ palm.

“Can we try something different tonight?” Robbie asked, his voice husky. James smiled, but there were nerves behind the smile,

“What did you have in mind?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Robbie watched James’ reactions carefully and was sure that the first one had been desire but he watched that replaced very quickly by nerves,

“Do you really want that?” James asked, “What if I hurt you, what if you hate it?”

“Honestly, I’ve wanted it for a long time, and I’m quite prepared for it to hurt a little, but if we take it slow and careful then I’m sure we’ll be fine. What do you think about it, if it’s not something you want to do I’ll understand, there are lots of other ways we can amuse each other after all.”

James took a little while to answer,

“I can’t honestly say it’s not something I haven’t thought about, but I really thought you wouldn’t want it; it’s a world away from anything you’ve done before,”

“Yeah, James but you’ve got to remember that before Val, it was lads I spent my teens fantasising about, I knew back then that this was something I probably wanted. Can we give it a go? You won’t hurt me, I know that.”

“What if I lose control, like...”

Robbie interrupted him,

“You’re nothing like them, we’re nothing like that was. We love each other, we care about each other, that’ll be what makes the difference.”

James thought for a little while longer before nodding,

“You’re sure?”

“God, yes!”

“Right then,” James said taking charge, “I want you to lie on your front with your legs apart and your knees up slightly; the main thing is to make sure that you’re as relaxed as possible.” James reached up for one of the pillows placing it in the middle of the bed so that it would angle Robbie’s hips up slightly. 

Robbie grinned, 

“You been doing your research then?”

James blushed,

“Well I might have looked up some things, yes,”

“Good!”

 

Robbie felt strangely vulnerable lying with James above him contemplating his body in a way he hadn’t before. James seemed to notice,

“God, Robbie you’re so beautiful, knowing you want me is the biggest bloody turn on in the world.” Robbie squirmed slightly and James but a steadying hand on the base of his back, “No, lie still, love, I’m going to start by giving you a massage.” Robbie could hear James flipping the top on the bottle of oil they’d been using as lube and then he felt James’ strong hands on his lower back, pushing into his muscles and then slowly dragging down his sides and up over his buttocks, the pressure gently spreading his cheeks. Robbie found it impossible not to blush at the thought of James looking at his arse with intent but as James continued Robbie abandoned himself to the sensation instead, the firm drag of James’ hands over his skin, a pause now and then while he replenished the oil.

Robbie was so lost in the sensation that he startled when James leaned forward and kissed his arse,

“Sorry,” James said going back to the slow massage, “I just couldn’t resist!”

“Well,” Robbie replied, “don’t resist on my account, it was just a bit of a surprise, that’s all,”

“I reckon I can be more surprising,” James said and Robbie could hear the grin in his voice. The next time James’ hand moved up over his buttocks, pushing them apart the sensation was followed by a gentle but unmistakeable bite,

“Bloody Hell, James!” Robbie gasped, now definitely beginning to rub himself helplessly against the bed,

“No, none of that,” James said a note of command in his voice, “the point of this is to relax you. Lie still if you want me to carry on. Do you want me to carry on?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

James continued to massage and caress but refrained from any more kisses or bites and Robbie forced himself only to think of James’ hands on him; he had begun to drift off before James spoke again,

“I think you’re about as relaxed as you’re going to get now, on to the next stage. Remember, you really must say something if you don’t like anything I do, I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or cause you any problems, OK”

“OK,” Robbie replied, the nervousness apparent in his voice,

“Are you still sure?” James asked,

“Yeah,” Robbie replied, “I want you.”

“Good.”

James went back for a moment or two to the slow massage that Robbie had been enjoying and then broke off. Robbie could hear the sound of the bottle of oil again. James lightly rested one hand on the small of Robbie’s back, he wasn’t in anyway holding Robbie down, but the possessive feel of that hand was something Robbie felt all the way to his groin and he widened his legs just a little. James’ other hand began to stroke his backside but with one finger very definitely tracing the gap between his two buttocks, deeper each time until it was brushing Robbie’s arsehole. Robbie really couldn’t help but squirm at this,

“No,” James murmured, “just hold still.” The next time his hand paused and that one finger gently pushed until it sank into Robbie to the first knuckle. Robbie moaned. “Have you ever done this to yourself, Robbie, have you ever fingered yourself?”

“No, well, yes, but not since I was a kid.” Robbie was barely coherent, “Please, James, more, please, please,”

“Shush, I want to do this right. And did you like the feeling?” he asked as he gently pushed the finger in a little further before pulling back slightly,

“Yes,” Robbie gasped, “but it wasn’t like this, it wasn’t you, please James!”

“You know,” James mused, “I like you like this, all wanting.” Robbie groaned as James pushed his finger further in, “can you tense up round my finger?” James asked and was rewarded by a moan as Robbie tightened muscles around his finger, “good, now relax, just a little further,” and with that James sank his finger fully into Robbie, giving him a little time to get used to the sensation before pulling out. “That was beautiful,” he whispered and Robbie could feel the words breathed around the skin of his arse before James was kissing his arsehole, gently probing with his tongue. 

The feeling was like nothing Robbie had ever expected he would feel and it drew from his a repetitive “fuck, fuck, fuck” over and over.

“Are you ready to try two fingers?” James asked, his mouth scant inches away from Robbie’s arse and the only answer that Robbie could make was to hitch his knees up further, to spread himself more open. “Good.”

The feeling of two fingers was much more and Robbie had to force himself to relax. James hummed approvingly,

“That’s good. Try alternately relaxing and then tightening, that’s supposed to help, good, that’s good.” James pushed the fingers further in and then began to move them with a scissor motion, slowly stretching Robbie, getting him ready. “I’m going to try a third finger, are you sure you’re OK?”

“Yeah,” Robbie breathed, but he gasped a little when James did push three fingers in and James withdrew his hand,

“I knew, I would hurt you,” he said but Robbie interrupted him,

“No, James, you didn’t hurt me, I promise love, it was just the stretch, more like when you stretch a muscle, not a pain, please James, please carry on.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer.”

James continued gently stretching and preparing him before just as gently coming to a stop,

“Right,” James said, and Robbie felt a much blunter push, “I’ll go slowly, but you ought to know how fucking marvellous you look, ready for me, wanting me, I’ve never, never been so hard, I’m going to make this so good for you,”

“I know.”

And with that, slowly and steadily James pushed the head of his prick into Robbie. It was much, more than the fingers it replaced but James had done a thorough job and the head slipped in after some initial resistance. It did hurt, just a little, but it was a pleasing, stretched almost burn that Robbie revelled in. Very slightly he hitched backwards, taking in just a little more of James’ prick and sighing. James took the hint and pushed into him until his hips met Robbie’s buttocks which brought the rest of his body in contact with Robbie’s back. The combination of James filling him and holding him down was exactly as Robbie had imagined it would be, he felt ‘owned’, like he belonged to James in body as much as he did in soul. 

James withdrew slightly and then thrust back with just a little bit more force, at the same time he nipped gently at Robbie’s back, licking at the bite mark as if to sooth it as he withdrew and thrust in again, slowly building up a rhythm and a speed, drawing sighs and gasps and moans from Robbie that only made him want to thrust harder and faster. However there was just one more thing he wanted. He pulled out of Robbie completely,

“I want you up on your knees, Robbie. Yeah that’s right, if you brace your forearms on the bed, I want to be able to get a hand to you, I want to feel you come while I’m inside you. The position felt completely abject to Robbie, there was nothing that this could be that wasn’t him just offering himself to this man; he hadn’t thought that he could get harder but the abandon he was feeling did it and as James moved up, his prick nudging against his backside, Robbie reached round to hold James for just a second,

“Oh fuck, James, just bloody fuck me will you,”

James entered him slowly. “God, Robbie, if you could see this. If you could see how you look taking my prick slowly, slowly into your arse, I never dreamed I could be this lucky.” James withdrew just as slowly, leaving only the head of his cock inside Robbie before thrusting back. This time there was nothing gentle, nothing gentle at all, James thrust into him with a snap of his hips and the obscene sound of flesh on flesh was something that Robbie felt he’d waited his whole life to experience and then James’ hand was wrapped around his prick, quickly setting up a demanding rhythm combining with James’ thrusts. Robbie knew he was going to come far too quickly but he knew now there would be other times and he gave himself over to the sensation building. When it came he gasped out his climax, knowing that his internal muscles were gripping James, hearing the lad cry out, and then after a few more frantic thrusts cry out again as his prick pulsed, filling Robbie with yet another new sensation before James was leaning, gasping on his back.

When his breathing began to settle, Robbie pulled away from James slightly and then turned, gently lowering them both to the bed and pulling James into his arms. Robbie started to speak and then just sighed,

“I just don’t have the words to say,” he murmured,

“We don’t need words,” James replied and kissed him.


End file.
